1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to faucets for sanitary fixtures such as sinks, washbasins, bidets, or the like, and more particularly to such a faucet assembly enabled for mounting the unit strictly from above the mounting surface and for easily and quickly replacing a faucet mixing set portion of the faucet assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
As is known, faucets are generally applied to their respective sanitary fixtures by providing a through hole in a portion of the sanitary fixture where the faucet is to be applied, the base portion of said faucet being inserted into said through hole. In some kinds of faucets, the faucet is fixed to the sanitary fixture by means of a plate that is placed on the lower side of the sanitary fixture and which is meant for engaging the edge of the through hole. The plate is then tightened against the lower face of the sanitary fixture by means of two or more screws which engage with the base portion of the faucet, after it is inserted in the through hole. In other kinds of faucets, the base portion of the faucet protrudes below the through hole and has a screw threading so that it can be engaged by a ring nut. Said ring nut engages the lower face of the sanitary fixture, in the proximity of the edge of the through hole, thus fixing the faucet to the sanitary fixture. The mounting operation of conventional faucets to sanitary fixtures is troublesome in that the fitter must necessarily work under the sanitary fixture where space is cramped and difficult to reach parts necessary to the installation. Particularly in the case of sinks having two compartments, in which the through hole for the application of the faucet is placed at the partition between the two compartments, the mounting operation of the faucet is particularly difficult in that the fitter must operate from the front of the sink whereas the faucet mounting hole is near the rear side between the two compartments which makes the access thereto particularly difficult. In addition, the sanitary fixtures are usually placed resting against a wall, and the hole where the faucet is to be fixed, is proximate to this wall that hinders mounting operations of the faucet. The mounting operations of faucets are also made complicated by the presence of a draining trap or column particularly when the faucet is installed onto a washbasin, as well as by the presence of the wall against which the sanitary fixture rests. In any event, the mounting operation of faucets to sanitary fixtures is an awkward task in that the fitter is compelled to work under the sanitary fixture itself.
In the prior art filed with this application we find several faucet devices as patents relevant to the present application, i.e., Mueller, Schmitt, Farrell et al, McGhee, Botnick, Shieh, Mikol, Tischler et al, Sauter et al, Deutsches Patentamt 8805671 and 8815235, and European 0293655 as well as several articles of reference. The present invention distinguishes over the prior art in its means for mounting, by a single set screw, of a replaceable faucet mixing assembly, onto a fixed-in-place base unit; and by enabling the faucet mixing assembly to be fixed at certain angles left and right of center, and by a top mounting system that allows the base unit to be mounted strictly from above the mounting surface.